Dark Cauldron
}} Dark Cauldron is the name of the first special story developed within the Interrealm Universe but without being officially in the main canon. It is in fact, a special based from the Interrealm universe where it delves into the regular run-of-the-mill "save the world" story. This story in terms of genre has a bit of action, suspense, drama and sci/spy-fi in which the two main characters will endure in order to save two worlds from burning. Development It originally started with gaining interest with Rinji Pantera's Pachua, who originally started out as a character made for a fan-fiction titled, Venus: The Mutant Ninja Female Muscle Turtle; Based on "Venus" from out of the TMNT Universe. Pachua started out in the story as the massively hulking member of the "Dragon Lords" a powerful brood of dragons lead by Lord Tatsuo whose plan is to burn the world and build it anew in his image. In his bid to defeat the turtles who along with Pachua were all that stood in his path, he made a last ditch effort to destroy them by absorbing the other dragon lords, including Pachua. This turned Tatsuo into a two story tall behemoth with the combined powers of the other Dragon Lords. But Pachua had proven her change of heart and was able to successfully resist the absorption. The hero of the story, Venus de Milo, delivered the final blow that defeated Tatsuo thanks in part to Pachua's assistance. Since then, she is now reformed. When taking interest in Pachua not only just for her physical power but a sense of substance that few muscled females are able to express even when they are able to. That lead to the brainstorming and development sessions that lead to the following ideas: *Making Pachua a developing love interest to Xendrian as opposed to Raphael from the fanfic. *Making a "Studio Universe" version of Pachua and later a "Interrealm Version" made for Dark Cauldron. Which lead to the making of her place in the Interrealm Universe for the special. Before that, she made a guest appearance in first part of the eight chapter of ''From the Desk of Ms. Bellington'' where in the story she is an actress of the perfect build to play a misguided heroine to fight Xendrian (in character) for a scene. In that chapter it was for Crimson Knight but it set the stage for what's to come. Developing Pachua for the role was difficult considering the need of information of her origins and how to apply them well. Characters Main Characters *'Xendrian Maranmore' - Interrealm agent coming three years after his return to Prime Earth. He's struggling to cope with the loss of his fiancé Evelynn over the amoun[t of time has passed so he decides on taking on more missions. He is called in to stop the plans of one of his old nemesis Arcturus Chiffe but has manipulated Pachua at first to stop him from his world domination scheme. *'Pachua' - Acting as an unofficial guardian to an unnamed town on Earth-G. She is an ultra-strong and freakishly muscle-bound dragon sorceress and fighter. Living in a world where humanity is extinct and dragonkind rules supreme. Using technologies from the fallen civilizations they have developed themselves only to mid-20th century levels. Pachua personality wise, is headstrong, stubborn and brutish but her heart is in the right place in protecting who she cares about. Eventually she will grow to become Xendrian's lover in their pursuit of Chiffe. Supporting Characters *'Jasanepher Van Dekker' - Chief commissioner of the civilian tier and Xendrian's superior officer. Former "Dragon Hunter" appointed to the office which often gives him the angry captain attitude towards Xendrian despite being on the level with him. *'Dr. Braxus' - Lycan scientist and main resource guy for all of Xendrian's needs. Villains *'Arthur Chiffe' - The main villain of the story, He is an clandestine industrialist and thrill seeker hailing from A-Earth in the Great Wide Universe one of the few humans who embraced the new dimension-jumping technologies to his advantage to expand his empire. He came across the Dark Cauldron technology when congressional movements deny him access to resources in the outer universes. Synopsis After a violent breach of security in the Washington branch of Interrealm. Xendrian is sent on mission to stop long-time terrorist mastermind Arcturi Chiffe from using Black Cauldron technology to hold Prime Earth at ransom. However, he must get past Pachua who has to save her own world when Chiffe decieved her in letting him use Dark Cauldron on her own world. Now the two must work together before both worlds are lost. Plot During a routine security run, two guards were checking through the corridors of Interrealm's Washington branch when a fast moving droid was spotted zipping through at lighting speed. The guards enter the corridor and discovered nothing only to be brutally attacked by the droid in order to capture their dual security keys into a level four vault. During the search the droid finds a black card chip and takes it before fleeing the scene as the rest of the guards arrive. The chiefs of staff or Interrealm are furious over chief commissioner Van Dekker's lax security on the branch though his only defense is that the vault had no significance because he was told by them it wasn't. They didn't want to hear anymore of it and demand that they get back what the droid stole for the contents of the vault contain some of the most dangerous doomsday weapons ever made from the other dimensions. A week later, Xendrian Maranmore is on the Canmephian Universe in the form of a Detective-Morph Canmephian for the sole purpose of busting an illegal technology exchange with the humans and hidden canmeph members. But suddenly he gets a recall order from Van Dekker to drop the mission despite his protest to bust them in a year-long investigation but the order is final. Back on Interrealm Xendrian demands to know what could be so important to bring him out of a mission that took months to finally bring down. Van Dekker closed off his office and showed him the image of the black card chip that was stolen from the vault a week ago. Van Dekker tells him that it was what he and Evelynn recovered from a "blackwater" planet market in the Great Wide Universe fifteen years ago when they were still partners but he didn't know what it truly was only to recover it before taking out the Market. Van Dekker tells him that it's his job to recover the item again. Showing the footage from the intrusion the droid had a structure that familiar with those designed by none other than Arcturi Chiffe. An industrialist who is still tiffed after loosing billions in a inter-dimensional deal that died when the president listed A-Earth as part of the trading with the enemy act breaking all ties with his company. The robbery with the droid is evidence that Chiffe will use the chip to either sell or develop a weapon that Solterra's enemies would use. External Links *Rinji Pantera's Furaffinity Account *The Desk of Ms. Bellington 8a Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Expanded Universe